


Plumage

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Formalwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth has a skill most spirits don't know about. She can shed her feathers at will and regrow them how she wishes, in whatever colour and whatever clothing style she desires. It takes a few days, but the effect is stunning. North is speechless.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plumage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25477) by GR. 



Jack fidgited, tugging at his tie. "Why's it have to be so tight?" he grumbled as North pulled his hand away and straightened the piece of deep blue fabric. "I'm gonna suffocate, and I don't even need to breathe."

Bunny chuckled. "Warned ya."

Jack stuck his tongue out at the Pooka. "Still not fair you just need a vest." he groused, resting his staff on his shoulder.

"Oi! I polished my arm guards." Bunny bristled, and Sandy bobbed between them with a plate of cookies. An image of somebody eating formed over his head, and as he offered the plate to his friends a smaller peace sign appeared. _Just for tonight, please don't argue._ His eyes begged, and Bunny sighed as he grabbed a tiny gingerbread lady.

"Fine. Truce."

"Truce." Jack agreed, and Sandy beamed.

"Did I miss something?"

All four males turned to greet their fellow Guardian, and were shocked silent. Her usual array of cool colours had been replaced with rich crimson and purest snowy white. Her drapey tail feathers were longer and thicker, and wrapped around to create the effect of a ruby skirt much longer in the back than the front, while the white covered her legs like stockings. Her usual gold plume and jewelry-like feathers were unchanged, though the crest atop her head did an amazing job of mimicking short brown hair.

Sandy dropped the plate of cookies, and Tooth looked at the boys worriedly, hovering lower. "Are you guys feeling alright?"

Jack blinked dazedly. "You're the wrong colours."

Her cheeks went all pink, and Jack wanted nothing more than to run and hide out with the Seasons across the room. Girls had never been his strong suit, especially when they were embarrassed.

"Oh, um, yeah. I don't do this often, but I can change how I look if I've got enough warning time. It's much more comfortable than actually wearing a dress." she gestured to her feathers and wings, and Bunny nodded.

"Wish I could do that. Wouldn't need to wear this blasted thing." he ran a paw down his vest, brushing gingerbread crumbs off the deep green fabric.

"Hey, you're not the one being strangled by your own neckwear!" Jack squawked.

Sandy floated a dreamsand peace sign between the two, and as they settled back into a somewhat sullen silence he gave Tooth two thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sandy." she grinned. "Your jacket is adorable."

The shortest Guardian smiled wide and hooked his thumbs into freshly-made pockets. Dreamsand made formalwear a breeze for him.

The fluttering Guardian looked at her final companion, the only one who hadn't spoken. In fact, he was determinedly not looking at her! She grabbed a cookie off his plate and bopped him on the nose with it, resisting the urge to remind him to brush. "North. What do you think?" she backed up and did a twirl, showing off the plunging V of skin-toned feathers from her shoulders to her waist. Had it been an actual dress, her wings would not have been obstructed at all.

"Is very nice." North said distractedly, eyes already back on his plate.

Tooth huffed and flew off, and Jack was the irst Guardian to speak. "I legit did not know she could do that. Did you guys know she could do that?"

The others shook their heads. "This is the first formal event we've held since the first time we beat Pitch." Bunny explained. "She wore a sari that time."

Jack nodded, deciding not to ask what a sari was. Instead, he turned on North. "I may be bad at girls, but I think you pissed her off."

Sandy made a face and bobbed off towards the drinks table, where Red and Daydream were having a lively sand-chat. Bunny didn't bother trying to stop the yellow Guardian, choosing instead to join in on heckling their red-suited friend.

"Yeah, ya weren't even lookin' at her."

North's cheeks turned red, and Jack grinned devilishly. "Wait, you _like_ like her? Oh, that's just priceless."

Bunny smirked. "Oi Frostbite, you should go tell Tooth North was too shy ta-"

"No."

Jack and Bunny looked at North expectantly, and the ruby-clad Guardian sighed. "I am waiting or right time to tell her."

Bunny scoffed. "We've been pals for how many years?"

"She is very intimidating." the older man countered harshly. "It does not do one well to upset a Warrior Queen."

"Wait, we are still talking about Tooth, right?" Jack asked, face scrunching up.

"Long story, mate. I'll tell ya later."

"That's what you said about showing me the six-armed chocolate." the winter sprite grumbled, crossing his arms.

North tried to sidle off, but his companions rounded on him instantly. "Oh no, North. You don't get out of this one easy." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, ya hurt a sheila's feelings." Bunny added, "The least ya can do is apoligise."

North looked between his friends' smug faces, and sighed heavily. "Fine, fine. I will tell her."

Jack and Bunny high-fived, and watched as North slipped through the crowd of chatting guests towards the middle of the hall, where dancing was going on. Proper dancing, too. Jack thought it might be a waltz. "A guy that big should not be that graceful." the winter sprite muttered to his friend.

Bunny snorted and grabbed two carrots from a Yeti passing towards the snack table. "Ya should've seen 'im when he was a Cossak."

"That's three stories you owe me now."

"Everything in time, grasshopper." Bunny grinned, biting into his first carrot.

\-----

Tooth smiled politely and nodded at Cupid's small talk, letting him twirl and dip her. It had been a while since she met with another spirit for anything other than work, and Cupid was hardly unattractive. Perhaps a little fling would be the perfect way to end tonight.

The song changed, and Mother Nature snatched Cupid away with a wink and a promise to return the cherub later. Tooth would've sighed, but a warm, broad hand rested on her waist and another took hers gently. "May I?"

She almost pulled away on impulse, but forced a smile up at her fellow Guardian. "Certainly, North."

The Russian looked sad, and she felt an instant of fierce satisfaction. It dissolved quickly, though, and she was left with wary uncertainty. Was he here to mock her further, for trying to match his usual colours? If he said so much as a single bad word-

"I am sorry."

She stumbled as he stepped back and she forgot to move her feet, landing face-first on his silky jacket. He pulled her up and set her standing on his feet like a child. It was rather sweet, actually. "What?"

"I am sorry, for offending you earlier."

She narrowed her eyes and gave the former Bandit King a glare. "Did Jack put you up to this? Because I know where you keep your swords."

North sighed, his cookie-scented breath ruffling her brown plume. "No, Jack did not tell me to do this. Not Bunny or Sandy, either."

"Then who? You're not exactly Cassanova, North."

His cheeks flushed, and Tooth had a suspicion it wasn't because of the eggnog. "I have, admired you for long time, Toothiana. You are beautiful woman, tonight even more so."

Now it was her turn to blush, feathers puffing slightly in her embarrassment. "Oh. Well..."

"May I?" North brushed his calloused craftsman fingers against her cheek, and Tooth shivered slightly. Perhaps it wouldn't be Cupid tonight after all.

"You may." she breathed, wings fluttering so she could reach up and kiss him properly.

At the edge of the dance floor, Bunny and Jack fistbumped. Anyone with eyes could see that the two would make a fantastic pair, the Warrior Queen and her Bandit King.


End file.
